The Three Swordsmen
by NayruSol42
Summary: Ike had waited for his letter since the announcement of the new tournament, but the letter had never arrived, until now. His best friends, Roy and Marth tried to cheer him up, but Roy's situation doesn't help the mercenary, which leads to not one depressed swordsman, but two. Minor language, first fanfic, one-shot.


**Wow, I was so excited about this being my first published fanfic I totally forgot about the author's note, good thing I can edit.**

**Well then, the characters may be a bit (or completely) OOC, as I haven't really played their games (sadly ) **

**I don't own Fire Emblem, Super Smash Bros. series or any other franchise referenced.**

**Now, enjoy! please review if it's possible :) , I'm not sure if this turned out okay.**

* * *

"*sigh* I should give up already, it will just never happen"

The day was bright, clouds were scattered through the sky making a perfect balance between sunlight and shade. There was a huge mansion in the middle of a field, the Super Smash Brothers mansion, where everyone, current and past, resided.

In recent days at the mail room inside the mansion, many characters gathered daily to check their mails, all with bright eyes full of hope, to open their cases and find them empty, with a letter from their friends or two.

There was a particular someone more desperate than anyone, the blue haired mercenary, Ike.

"Hey, come on! You won't get anywhere getting depressed, there's still a pretty big probability of you being confirmed, just don't give up" his best friend, Roy, patted him on the back encouragingly, earning a second sigh from the mercenary.

"Roy..." the redhead smiled sadly "Yeah, Marth should be telling you this and not me, I know, but still, it's more likely you getting in than me, I should at least get your spirits high"

Ike lowered his head "Roy, no offense, but the situation with me is the same you had with Brawl, lots of fans want me, but there's a new Fire Emblem game out, Marth had his seniority and a crushing amount of fans, I've only been in the last tournament, Chrom or Lucina are more likely to get in"

Roy nudged his shoulder playfully "Hey, who said there couldn't be three Fire Emblem characters? Zelda had five last time" Ike stared at Roy sarcastically.

"Yeah, and more so because we are as known as they are, right?" Roy rolled his eyes "Okay, I'll keep it short, Marth and I are really worr-" "Don't speak of him, now that he was the lucky one to be in, he doesn't have enough time for his friends, he's too busy posing for the 'picture of the day'" Ike interrupted, moving a hand through his face.

"Well, I do try spending my time with you two, remember?" Ike turned around, surprised, to find his other best friend, Prince Marth, with a tender but playful smile on his face.

"Ugh, you've got me, Marth, but still, I've got a point, I'm in the exact same situation Roy was some years ago, there's no way I'm getting in" Marth chuckled a bit, before noticing the taller mercenary's glare.

"Okay, okay, we get it, you're nervous, but then again we don't really know the number of characters in the next, nor the secret characters, if they aren't being announced, there is a big chance you'll both get in" Roy chuckled sadly and lowered his head, Ike answered.

"*sigh* no kidding, I'll just go look for Chrom over there to congratulate him, hopefully he'll stop thinking I'm one of those card thingies already" the mercenary waved at his friends and walked away.

**The next day**

Another day at the smash mansion, the sky beautiful as always, but something changed that day, something important.

"MARTH! ROY! COME HERE THIS DAMN SECOND! WAKE UP YOU SLEEPYHEADS!" the two aforementioned woke up, rather lazily but curious about the third swordsman's excitement, he was standing behind the door, still opening it to slam it closed, he had an envelope with a red wax seal on it.

"Gods, I knew it, Master hand's destroying the world, you could NEVER wake up before Marth, unless the world's ending, that is" Roy said, rubbing his eyes and stretching.

"Ike, it's 6 am., why are you even awake at this time?" Marth continued, trying to control his hair, now closer to Roy's than his.

"I DID IT! I GOT IN! I FOUND THE ENVELOPE THIS MORNING! I'M IN THE FOURTH TOURNAMENT!" Ike yelled, as happy as possible, Marth's eyes widened and Roy's mouth gaped.

"What? You did?! Congratulations Ike!" Marth jumped out of his bed and patted Ike's back, followed by a quick hug.

"Yeah, congrats! I really thought someone from awakening would come in first" Roy kept rubbing his eyes, hugged Ike sleepily and grabbed his armor from the other side of the room, Ike pouted slightly.

"Why, thank you for the confidence, I really bet Chrom will be breaking dummies like there was no tomorrow in a while. Now, I'll be going, you know Link and Pit have the tendency to wake up at midday" Ike opened the door and left for his other friends' rooms, leaving a reflecting Marth and sad Roy behind.

"Hey, you shouldn't lose hope, many people want you in the tournament too, remember?" Roy turned his lowered head.

"Stop it, I wasn't even a trophy last tournament, there's not even a slight chance I'm in, now that Ike was accepted" Marth placed a hand on the redhead's shoulder.

"Just…have faith, Roy, as you said, who said there couldn't be three of four Fire Emblem characters?" the general looked up at Marth and smiled slightly, but before he could talk, the prince interrupted him.

"And even if you don't, you'll always have us, sparring, talking, even if you only want to break targets or whatever, we'll be here, me, Ike, Link and Pit too, you'll be our friend, regardless of the tournaments we get into" Roy's smile got brighter by the second, he sighed, his confidence returning quickly.

"Well, now that you mention it, I could use some sparring right now; I do need training for when the new tournament starts, right?" Marth chuckled at the younger boy and changed into his armor.

"Let's go, then, I'll be looking forward to see you and Ike fight in Final Destination for the first time" with that, the prince and the general left for the training grounds, leaving a wish behind for it to come true.

* * *

**I really don't know what's wrong with my author notes today, well anyways, I hope you liked it, I was really excited when Ike was confirmed, I jumped around screaming "YES! FINALLY!" for some minutes and everything, and I would LOVE to see Roy in the new SSB, even if it's practically impossible. Well, review what you think of the story and (if you want to share it) your reaction to Ike's confirmation, something else, if another FE character gets confirmed, I'll update :3, meanwhile, bye!**

**(06/17/14: there's an announcement in my profile, especially for sonic fans, feel free to check it anyways ;) )**

**(07/18/14: sorry, writer's block, but I do have a plot for the chapter, later! :D )**


End file.
